Candlelit Cleanliness
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) Cheerub tries to do everything with romance in mind...which isn't always good for her own health.


As soon as I had this oneshot idea pop into my head at school, I HAD to get this done! Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, but I own the Amorluvs and the Spongees. Enjoy!

* * *

The Amorluvs are the self-proclaimed love experts of Mixel Land. They just…love love! Romance is their passion, and they feel it in the air wherever they go…especially their leader.

Cheerub, so named because she was a Mixel Cupid in her appearance, had a small motto to herself: if it can be done romantically, do it romantically. This applied to her entire lifeblood. Any little thing she did, no matter what it was, she would do it in the most romantic way possible, even if it was VERY impractical to do so for her and others around her. And today was the time for one of those things.

* * *

It was common knowledge that (nearly) every tribe in Mixel Land had to bathe. And Cheerub managed to find the most romantic way to bathe for herself. As she brought a few materials into her bathroom, she calmly shut the door and dimmed the lights of the bathroom. As the faucet roared on with extra-hot water, Cheerub turned the dial on a radio that stood by her sink, as peaceful music played. She placed a bucket with ice and a bottle of liquid onto a side table near the tub, which she squeezed a thick pink gel into. She pulled out a flute glass and popped the top of the bottle, pouring bubbly liquid into it. She opened up a heart-shaped box containing small chocolates and also placed it onto the table. Finally, she lit two small candles and placed them on the table as well, giving the darkened bathroom a small glow.

When this was all finished, she turned the tap off of the tub. The tub was filled with hot water that had exploded into a foam of pink bubbles. As she flew up towards the tub, a red dress, two red shoes, and a pair of lacy undergarments fell near the tub, as the elastic snapping of a red-with-white-hearts shower cap was heard. Slowly sinking her pink body into the lighter pink bubbles, Cheerub sighed as she leaned back into the tub, her body and wings covered with the bubble bath, as she grabbed a chocolate and the glass and enjoyed herself.

* * *

Unfortunately, despite her relaxation, Cheerub had one issue that her romance blindness caused her. To her, she only found the SOAKING romantic, not bathing in general. As such, she's never touched a washcloth. A bar of soap has never slid onto her body. She never even removes her shower cap to shampoo at her scalp. In essence, she was…fairly dirty, despite taking tons of baths regularly.

Another issue of Cheerub was that she was LITERALLY romance-blinded. Her heart-shaped pupil often caused her to not notice things that were right in front of her, such as her chocolate-stained face and hand, or the sticky drink that was being splashed onto her body.

…Or the Nixel that had snorkeled his way from the toilet.

Too enticed by the relaxing mood, along with the music, Cheerub didn't notice the sloshy sounds coming from her toilet, nor did she notice the Nixel in scuba gear stepping out…and right towards her bathtub.

However, as if something hit the Nixel, he quickly sniffed at his armpit and cringed. Turns out toilet snorkeling will do that to ya. Noticing that Cheerub was paying no attention to his presence at all, he quickly slipped off his scuba gear and his shell, and quietly slid down onto the other side of the tub, which wasn't occupied due to Cheerub's short size compared to the bathtub.

So far, everything SEEMED fine…but then Cheerub, still chocolate-stained, happened to peer up…and noticed the fuzzy, yet obvious shape, of a shell-less Nixel.

This…set her towards the tipping point. Screaming, she leapt up from the tub, her indecency covered by two patches of bubbles like a bikini, and grabbed the nearest thing towards her: a scrub brush (a never-used one, of course). Angrily whacking at the Nixel, she sent torrents of bubbles and water around the tub area, sloshing at everything and rocking the table that was near her. The candles were splashed out from a few drops, darkening the room. The shaking of the table caused the remaining chocolates and contents of the drink to fall into the tub, starting in the hot water. Cheerub's shower cap was also at the brink of loosening off entirely, barely holding onto her. Her tossed clothing was soaked all the way through as well.

The Nixel quickly relented, scampering away through an open window, leaving his scuba gear and shell behind. He got a demerit for indecent exposure back at the base.

In relief, Cheerub sank back down in the tub, covering herself entirely in the water, as her entirely loosened shower cap merely floated on the slightly-deflated bubbles. Cheerub then rose back up…oblivious to the fact that her entire body was now coated in a thick brown mess. Simply draining the tub, Cheerub dried herself off (which smeared the chocolate even more) and got dressed again (in the clothing that was now also soaked with the chocolate water). She then headed out, ready to spread love to Mixel Land.

* * *

Of course, she was oblivious to the fact that she was now wearing a delicious covering all over her body, making her ridiculously filthy. As if fate brought her there, she was now flying right near the habitat of the Spongees, the most neat-freak tribe of Mixel Land.

Puffly, the leader of the tribe, not only prided her twin puff flowers she wore, but she also prided the cleanliness of not just herself, but of anyone. So, seeing the Amorluv leader flying right by the bath house habitat of the Spongees managed to send Puffly in to a panic.

"GREAT MAXIMUM MIXEL!" She screeched, causing Cheerub to screech to a halt. "AT ONCE, YOU TWO!"

Before Cheerub could ask, Puffly, along with Spiffon and Soaker, quickly dogpiled onto the unsuspecting Amorluv, as every piece of her chocolate clothing was literally ripped off of her and discarded, while the trio whisked her away into the bath house.

* * *

Soon, she was dropped into one of the private in-ground tubs of the bath house with a splash, where the chocolate coating was already starting to melt off. But, the Spongees could easily tell that there was still a film of filth surrounding her body. So, soapy sponges in hand, the three cleanliness-obsessed Mixels started to work, pulling her arms up, sticking her legs out, even sticking her rear up high, all to clean up every nook and cranny of her body.

Even then, they decided after the rinse down that this SIMPLY wasn't enough. They quickly grabbed her and hoisted her up before she could make a run for it and simply splashed her down into the second private tub, and the process continued. One more time after this one, and the Spongees finally felt satisfied with their work.

* * *

Soon, they had Cheerub back on her way. By now, the sky had grown dark, and practically everyone had headed home. Thanks to the fact that she now lacked clothing, thanks to the fact that the Spongees had destroyed, and were now burning, the chocolate-coated coverings. So, she was now clad in whatever the Spongees could give her: that being, a towel wrapped around her up to her chest, with a second towel wrapped around her head. Cheerub was, of course, pretty miffed about the whole situation, as she flew home.

"Hmph." She said, still angry. "Whatever happened to 'love everyone'?"

As she flew off home, she didn't bother to notice the slipping of two fabrics off of her on the way there, as one large and one small towel laid on the ground as the shiny pink skin of a certain Amorluv shined in the moonlight as she flew home.

"Hm…kind of chilly tonight." She mused, still none the wiser.

Romance can make everyone blind…but please make sure it doesn't literally happen to you.

THE END


End file.
